


Crossteam chill

by GentlemanPigeon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another MC Monday fic, Capnoblade, Captainsparklez being supportive, Gen, Minecraft, Technoblade singing, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, muffin squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanPigeon/pseuds/GentlemanPigeon
Summary: Without constantly having to fight in MC monday, the players enjoy their limited time spending quality time together.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Crossteam chill

As the games continued, the players found more and more ways of connecting. Their time was limited for the most part and for some it was hard to laugh with someone from an opposing team just to get killed by the same person later.

It was the start of the week and players had time to do whatever they want before being sent out to fight. XQC was loudly cursing out Schlatt and Connor for being scammers while his usual teammate, Moxy, stood by his side, silent as always. CaptainSparklez made everyone vote on who’s the best songwriter out of him, Bajan, Grandayy and Vik. They were supposed to get results next week as that’s what Captain said. It felt nice to see their little community growing together.

Skeppy, A6d and Badboyhalo were on top of a building, three of them sitting on a roof and looking down to see the other players. Their French friend showed up during the last week out of nowhere and both Skeppy and Badboyhalo were left confused for their friend’s sudden appearance and were more than worried about his well-being. Having someone else, especially their good friend, join the games was hurting them in more than a one way. A6d was watching CaptainSparklez, his teammate, giving out voting papers to the players and decided to voice out what the French man thinks his teammate is saying.

“Now don’t forget to vote to get the sweet free stuff!” A6d said, trying to mimic Captain’s voice and failing terribly. Skeppy joined his friend. “Whatever makes you feel happy” Skeppy pretended to be Grandayy, giving himself an accent. Bad was trying to cover his giggles and that encouraged A6d and Skep to go even more and push their little game farther. Soon everyone was voiced by Skeppy and A6d, having the most outrageous and silly talks with Bad in the back laughing uncontrollably with tears in his eyes. 

“OH, OH MY GOOD- GOODNESS!” Their friend had his arms wrapped around his sides and his voice was cracking. A6d didn’t understand since to him it wasn’t that funny but his friends had a weird sense of humor. “Ah ok I think that’s enough you muffins” Bad said and calmed himself down a bit, wiping the tears off his face. 

Technoblade got pushed by JunkyJanker in to CaptainSparklez. 

It all started with Technoblade figuring out who his new teammate is. The player called himself JunkyJanker and was barely an adult. The fifteen-year-old had a bright personality and cracked silly jokes anytime he had a chance. It made Techno a bit upset inside knowing that someone as young and cheerful as this kid was stuck in here, fighting others for someone else’s enjoyment. 

“Techno! Junky!” CaptainSparklez yelled from behind. He was waving his hand around, holding some sort of papers. He walked to the team with a smile and explained the reason why they have to vote as is it’s the matter of life or death for him. After giving the voting papers to Junky and Technoblade he went out to give out the papers to other players who haven’t taken them yet.

The pig looked at the top of the piece of paper which read ‘Best songwriter’. There wasn’t many to choose from: Grandayy, CaptainSparklez himself, BajanCanadian or Vikkstar. He bumped Junky’s shoulder to get his attention.

“What a scam they don’t even me on the list” Techno said jokingly. JunkyJanker gave him a confused look. “What? Are you being cereal?” Technoblade chuckled again and nodded.   
“I wrote a song about this one game a few years ago and that nerd didn’t even put me in the list” Techno said while shoving his hands in to his coat pockets and was getting ready to walk away but his teammate gripped his sleeve. 

“Dude we gotta go tell Cap!” Junky exclaimed enthusiastically, dragging his teammate to CaptainSparklez who was giving out his voting papers to the last players. JunkyJanker then proceeded to push Technoblade in to Captain. 

Technoblade felt himself smash the other player with a lot of force. He didn’t imagine a teenager to have so much strength, to be honest. He managed to stop at his feet and not fall down and taking CaptainSparklez with him. The other man turned around to face Techno with a surprised look on his face. Technoblade’s face turned red from embarrassment after just almost making CaptainSparklez fall.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to” Techno apologized to the other player.   
“Is there anything you need me for?” Captain quickly forgot about Technoblade crashing in to him only mere seconds ago and asked the pig if he needed anything.   
“No I’ll be on way no-“ Technoblade quickly responded, trying not to stutter. However, he was cut short by Junky interfering. “Technoblade has a song he wrote!” 

Ouch.

Captain lifted one of his eyebrows at Techno while Junky slowly backed away, leaving embarrassed Technoblade behind. “What’s its name?” Techno wished that the other would ignore what Junky just said or thought it was a bad joke. But it didn’t seem that Cap will let him go so easily. 

“It’s uh…It’s Blitz” The pig scratched the back of his head, avoiding Captain’s look. “As in the game?” Captain asked Techno obliviously. How did he get in to this situation again?  
“I never heard it. Could you sing it for us?” Techno only heard the last part and it was enough. No, no he is not singing that song. He shuddered from the cringe of the lyrics and his lack of singing skills. Why can’t he just leave him alone?

“It’s not good” Technoblade never felt more awkward in his life. 

“Oh I’m sure it’ll be fine! It’s going to be fun” Technoblade was once again being dragged to the leaderboard with CaptainSparklez getting some players attention to the two. There was a small crowd around them already. Techno noticed Jerome, Grandayy, Dolan, Badboyhalo, A6d, Skeppy and Junky. He gulped nervously. To lay off one person, but a whole crowd? Technoblade remained silent which made the people around them whisper to each other, wondering what’s happening. 

“Technoblade has a song for us” Captain said, clearing out the confusion between the crowd. Techno saw the grin on Skeppy face. This was not going to end good.  
“Sing it!” Dolan raised his fist with excitement, hyping up the crowd. Technoblade tried out every excuse. He forgot the lyrics, he needs music, he’s sick or he lied and made it all up but nothing worked out. They were persistent and by the seams of it his only option was to sing it.

“Alright” He said in an annoyed tone. Captain was gleeful and stepped down, leaving the pig all alone on the makeshift stage.  
So, here it goes. 

“Getting bored  
of Walls two  
I should find a new minigame” 

Technoblade was sure he was off-key. And that the pitch was off. Everything was off. He wasn’t loudly singing but his shakiness was heard by the crowd, he was sure. He had no other choice but to continue.

“October, two thousand thirteen   
saw the game and I thought  
oh my god  
the fuck is this  
so many   
op kits”

It felt weird to swear to him. He hoped not a lot of players noticed. 

“but I guess  
I’ll play a gaaaaaame”

Ok, maybe this wasn’t so bad. He moved a bit in the limited space he got. The players noticed something the singer didn’t. He got louder.

“So I release my first montage  
become a rising star  
people blame my hit detection  
because of my 5 bar”  
“but Blitz has some new problems  
and this one’s pretty dumb  
only one map ever fills up  
… why is it Caelum?” 

The last line of Techno spoke out instead of it being sung. 

“So many teams the forums explode  
so we release an update: team mode”

It was the middle of the song and Technoblade felt more confident. Not in his singing abilities but confident still. He and the crowd took it as a big joke and were smiling and giggling loudly, attracting even more players to check out Technoblade.

“So that was Blitz  
it’s been over a year  
nowadays there’s nothing  
but lots of diamond gear  
There’s five scouts in each round  
it’s getting quite insane  
I keep getting janitored but  
that’s just the game”

Techno ended the song with shrugging his shoulders, accentuating ‘that’s just the game’ part. 

He was out of breath after singing without any practice before. The pig still doesn’t know how he remembered the huge amount of lyrics. He looked down to the crowd which had doubled in size by the end. JunkyJanker was in the front, chanting Techno’s name with all of the strength he had. Loads of players were laughing with Techno and joked that he’s the best singer from all of them.

“See, I told you it’ll be fun!” CaptainSparklez popped in front of Techno out of nowhere, smiling cheerfully. Techno smiled back and nodded. 

“Yeah”


End file.
